


The Death of Me

by specifiedtrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, leosaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specifiedtrash/pseuds/specifiedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Sayaka spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Me

"You’re going to be the death of me, Kuwata-kun." She shook her head and smiled back at him. As always, he was doing something idiotic to get her attention, and, as always, she was standing back and laughing in spite of herself. What was so funny about climbing up on the railing and making up dance moves, just because it was her voice over the mall speakers? There was nothing funny about making a fool of himself. And yet, she was laughing.

"Then that’s how I wanna go," He laughed back, and hopped off the cement guards, hands behind his back to hold the concrete and break his fall, face grinning dangerously close to her own.

"What is?" She asked, straightening his jacket lapels for him. He was still out of breath from that display, she could see his chest rise and fall with his thin shirt, and caught herself staring.

"If I’m gonna be the death of you, you gotta be the death of me, too. That’s how I wanna go."

"Kuwata-kun, don’t talk of something so morbid!" She lightly slapped his shoulder, mocking offense and surprise. She was good at faking emotions, she had to be. Her smiles always had to look real for the camera. Though he liked to think he could tell when she was faking it, he knew he was the biggest sucker for whatever she wanted him to think.

"What?" He tilted his head, just starting to regain his breath. Letting his hands drop off the cement and find their way to her hips. She noticed, but didn’t stop him. When her emotions were a mystery, his were written in boldface. Always trying to look so cool. Even after that silly stunt just to make her laugh, he was still trying not to look like his heart sped up everytime she let him get close. "Everybody’s gonna die some day. I’m gonna die young, just like Sid Vicious and James Dean!"

"How could you possibly know that?" She tapped his nose with one sweet pale finger, making him flinch, and stepped out of his hands to continue down the mall.

“‘Cause Hagakure told me.”

"He did?" Leon caught up beside her. She never had to check where he was, he was always right at her heels. It was like walking a very obedient dog, when they spent time together. Maybe if he behaved himself, he’d even get a treat.

"Yeah. He says he only gets, like, half the shit right, though. So I take it with a grain of salt, but that’s what he told me."

"How can you be so sure, if he’s only right _half_  the time?” Sayaka glanced up at Leon, doubtful, and letting it show on her face.

"Because he was wrong with somethin’ else he told me."

"And what would that be?"

"Told me I was gonna kill you first, and I know damn well that’ll never happen. So he’s gotta be right about the other half. That I’m gonna die young."

"That’s a terrible thing to say!" Sayaka gasped. Leon just shrugged his shoulders and pocketed his hands.

"Is it? I mean, all those great musicians died before their time. It doesn’t really bother me so much."

"It doesn’t?" She didn’t really have to ask, it was so obvious. He was so transparent. It was sort of sweet, how easy he was to read. Even if her intuition was terrible, she’d be able to tell he didn’t want to die young. No one really did.

"Nah. I’m not scared to die. Are you?"

"No, but I think… I’m a little scared of what comes after." He blinked at her. The way he’d slouched and tilted his head, it was like he was looking up at her.

"For you? A singing choir and pearly gates, no question. The same stuff you saw before ya fell to Earth." She couldn’t help smiling and shoving him with her shoulder.

"Cheeseball. You know what I meant, Kuwata-kun!" A window caught her attention, and she pointed over to the store it looked into. "Ooh, look at that display! Do you want to go?" She gestured over to a store they’d almost passed, and he obediently followed her over to it.

"I’ll go with you."

"What’s the serious tone for, Kuwata-kun? It’s just a store! If you don’t want to-"

"No, I don’t mean the store." He held up his hands and shook his head. "I meant  _I’ll go with you_ , so you don’t have to be scared of what comes after. ‘Cause I’ll be with you.”

"D-don’t talk so darkly! If I die, I want you to move on and be happy again!" For a moment he just looked back at her. Puppy-dog eyes. Obediently following her everywhere she went. If that’s what he wanted to do, would she even be  _able_  to stop him?

"If I’m gonna be the death of you, I’m going with you, Babe. You can’t get rid of me so easily." He caught her hand, and she let him hold it. She scanned his grey eyes for what he was thinking, how he was planning to make this a silly joke or if he was just lying. But all she saw was that same puppy that would follow her everywhere. She sighed, and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"If you’re going to be the death of me, that’s how I want to go, Kuwata-kun."

"Then let’s die together, Maizono-chan."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. I’ll be right behind you."


End file.
